Comfort
by LaPaige
Summary: She grabbed her cell phone, dialling the familiar number and holding the phone to her ear, close to screaming as a fork of lightning lit up the stormy sky. He answered on the third ring. Smitchie!


**Hey again (:**

**This one-shot is dedicated to both members of Wollywood, who told me they loved my Smitchies. I don't know why, as to me they aren't anything special, but this idea came to me last night during a thunderstorm (which I actually love, to be honest), and I decided to write this. Enjoy (:**

* * *

A boom of thunder crashed around the house as Mitchie Torres wrapped herself into a small ball on her bed. She whimpered with pure terror as she cocooned herself into her blanket, closing her eyes tightly and praying for sleep which would never come. She was sixteen, yet still she was petrified of thunderstorms. She'd been like this since she was a child, and it was the one thing she'd never confessed to her friends. She grabbed her cell phone, dialling the familiar number and holding the phone to her ear, close to screaming as a fork of lightning lit up the stormy sky. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" His groggy voice spoke into the phone, and Mitchie instantly felt guilty about waking him up. His voice soothed her though, and if he just kept talking she could try to calm down.

"Shane? I'm sorry to wake you up but-" Another loud rumble of thunder sounded and Mitchie screamed.  
"Mitchie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Shane was fully alert now, firing questions to Mitchie, none of which she answered. All he could hear was her frantic breathing on the other end.

"I know it's stupid, I'm sixteen and still I'm scared of thunderstorms but … well, I need to hear your voice to calm me down." Mitchie confessed, and she would have blushed if she'd not been concentrating so hard on not listening to the rain pelting at her window.  
"What do you want me to talk about?" Shane asked her, his tone softer now he knew what was wrong.  
"Anything you-" Mitchie was about to say, but with another fork of lightning and a scream on her part Shane knew that just talking to her would do nothing.  
"I'm coming over." He declared.  
"Wait! Shane n-!" To late. The phone went dead.

Mitchie was about to try and ring back but the rain got louder and with another whimper she curled up into a ball, rocking gently, her eyes squeezed shut. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew there was a sharp knock at her window. She jumped awake, moving over to the window in an instant. There, standing with a rock in his hand, was a soaked Shane Gray. Her eyes widened in horror as she ran down the stairs, practically throwing the door open and running to meet him.

"Shane! Did you walk here?" She asked, her tone stern like a mother's until she remembered that it was in the middle of a thunderstorm. She winced as the rain pelted at her, and she grabbed his hand to drag him inside.

Once they'd both made it to the safe haven of the living room they sat down.

"Why did you walk here? You could have died!" Mitchie whispered, as to not wake her parents. She had no idea how they could sleep through her screams, let alone the thunderstorm.

"Because you needed me!" Shane retorted, laying down and letting Mitchie relax on his stomach like she was a child. Another fork of lightning lit up the house and Mitchie tensed. Shane held her close, speaking to her reassuringly.

"Shh, it's okay, you'll be fine." He whispered in her ear, and Mitchie relaxed once more.

"Thank you." She mumbled, slightly shaken.

There was a small pause before Mitchie broke it with her timid voice.

"Sing to me, please?" She whimpered, and Shane immediately did so, wanting to help her frightened state in anyway he could.

"_You know when the sun forgets to shine,  
__I'll be there to hold you through the night,  
__And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight,  
__And even when we're miles and miles apart,  
__You're still holding all of my heart,  
__I promise it will never be dark,  
__I know, we're inseparable."_

He whispered it to her, holding her tight.

"Thank you." She repeated, gently easing her hand into his. He entwined their fingers, smiling softly.

"I love you, Shane." She whispered sleepily before drifting off to sleep, knowing that in Shane's arms she was safe.

And, although she was asleep, Shane felt then need to return her words.

"I love you too, Mitch."

And this time the thunder didn't disturb her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it (: **

**Paige (:**


End file.
